Ribbons (Levi X Reader Lemon)
by LifeOfMyImagination
Summary: First fanfic ever but I loveee Levi heichou so thought I would do a Levi X Reader, will be lemon later in the story I promise :3
1. Chapter 1 - Under this Fallen Tree

This was just great, your first proper training regime with the survey corps and you were sat there in the middle of a freezing cold forest with a twisted ankle. After having successful scouted the area for the fake cut out titans they were using in training a faint click had caught your attention, the 3d manoeuvring gear (3dmg) malfunctioned causing your body to shudder as you slammed into a tree. Catching your left ankle on one of the thicker branches as an immense pain shot through you, luckily you hadn't been too far from the ground and managed to fall and roll unharmed except for the continuing heat flowing from your bruised and swollen ankle. Somehow you had managed to drag yourself over to a cave like area formed by a fallen tree as well as hardened earth surrounding you till hopefully someone came to find you.  
>One hour later –<p>

"Cadet (l/n)." Your half closed (e/c) pupils began to focus once again on the surroundings you had abandon for your own thoughts.

"(l/n)! Answer me you brat." The growl continued as you fully regained as cold steely eyes met yours only a few centimetres away.

"Holy shit." You jumped backwards slightly at the realisation of who it was, the movement causing you to wince in pain as your ankle followed your movement. Corporal Levi's eyes shifting slightly in what you could only guess was amusement at either your verbal or physical reaction.

"I mean... Corporal. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off shadowing the rest of your assigned group?" you mutter regaining your composure, despite continuing to carefully push yourself further into the hole you had taken residence in. Corporal Levi set you on edge; he wasn't intimidating you per say and you didn't exactly fear him as many Cadets did (especially Eren), but something in his eyes caused a shiver down your spine you hadn't quite figured out yet.

"Tch. The rest didn't even notice." He clicked his tongue as he ran his hand through his undercut ebony hair.

"I saw you hit the tree. When I didn't find you later I came to make sure you weren't dead." He watched me with his bored gaze matched by his equally un-amused tone as he looked around at the dirty surroundings with distaste. You stifled a smile as you noticed his fingers slightly twitching in the obvious wish to clean.

"Aww, were you worried about me?" You bit back the smile as the sarcasm hit through your tone noticing the bridge of his nose pinch quickly in irritation.

"Careful, I am still your superior. Cadet" He warned with a glare, dragging out the last word for emphasis.

"We're out in the wilderness and you can't exactly make me run laps." I pointed at my ankle, his gaze following my finger as he finally noticed the injury with a click of his tongue. A sigh escaped his lips.

"Well that explains things." He murmured in a low tone sending the shiver through your spine, he noticed you tense with a glance of his gaze washing over you.

"Let me guess your heading out. See you in a few days when I can walk, my 3dmg is useless currently." your returned to your earlier position waiting for Levi to leave this place of earth and soil. Dirt, his worst nightmare.

"It's about to rain and night will fall soon." Levi sniffed the air slightly showing his experience in the wilderness, he wasn't humanities best hope for nothing. He moved back round looking at you from the entrance of the small dirt cave that was only a slightly taller than Levi, and he was short to say the least. Although you couldn't talk being at least 5cm shorter than him.

"I will wait with you and help you back in the morning." You held back your surprise as the toned man walked over without looking at you, the shiver returning as he neared causing your body to be put on edge with each sense heightening slightly.

"Move." Levi waiting for you to shuffle over with your wound before sitting next to you on the cold earth. The sound of raining starting faintly from outside the opening.

"You were right."

"Of course." you could have sworn you heard a smirk in his voice but when you looked he remained a face of stone with eyes to match. You moved yourself inward as best you could without hurting yourself to try and battle against the cold, wrapping your cloak around yourself. The comforting familiar green fabric brings you slight warmth.

"Tch." Levi clicked with annoyance.

"What." you snapped narrowing your eyes at him slightly.

"Again, watch it I am your superior. You ripped your cloak." He eyed an area of your cloak draped over my legs as you scrambled to grab it and see, he was right. You pushed your thumb through a small tear in the fabric with a frown.

"Shit this cloak is important." you murmured feeling a darkness set over you slightly of sadness, Levi watched tilting his head seeming almost perplexed by your words as if waiting for you to continue.

"I've had this since I first joined the survey corps. It showed I had moved on, I don't want a new one." you pulled your unwounded leg into yourself burying your face into it to hide your sadness, this cloak meant a lot. You had moved on, moved up, you were free to go outside these walls with this cloak around you. Your (h/c) hair falling around your face as you slowly pulled the cloak off to inspect it further.

"Give it." Levi put out a hand as you reluctantly gave it over worried he would never return it. Out of nowhere he pulled out a small kit from his hidden body opening it to reveal needles and threat. You watched as he carefully and precisely sewed together the fabric.

"Why are you? You're never this nice." You queried feeling almost uneasy by his kindness.

"These cloaks represent something, it's important not to let them be ruined. For anyone." He answered as he handed it back, you reached for the cloak feeling a strong grip around your wrist as Levi pulled you towards him so his face was only a breath away from yours.

"I will expect payment later." He hummed in a low voice, a fire in his usually ice cold eyes as he waited for your reaction, you merely pulled away rubbing your wrist to remove the shivers he had caused through you from the touch. Calm down. You told yourself trying to think of a way to let him know he hadn't shaken you up and win.

"Aren't you too old for a cadet Levi?" you laugh slightly to yourself hiding the slight fear at the boldness of using his name, a small chuckle escaped his lips causing you to be even more confused as he didn't answer.

- Half an hour later-

You and Levi had remained in silence since your last comment, the rain being the only sound of company. You tried to huddle in close with your cloak to regain some of the lost warmth from the cold, how was Levi unfazed by this freezing cold air?

Levi POV:

He watched the cadet as she sat with her wounded leg stretched out to avoid pain, shivering in this hovel. Damn brat if he hadn't had to come back for her he could be back in his office, clean, warm, alone. But she intrigued him, not many people dared to try sass him as she had and a spark in her eye caught his attention whenever he saw her. But most of all the way she was unfazed by his words, most would have squealed at his closeness, many of the female cadets would probably have blushed or complied if he suggested they needed to 'pay him back'. She wasn't easy at the least and that interested him, she looked over at him with those large eyes as if sensing his thoughts of her. A heat grew within him, his loins feeling feverish, he quelled remaining emotionless on the outside but the wish to mess with her remained, to see how she would react to him further.

Readers POV:

You watched Levi with glaring eyes, knowing he was watching you shiver as that coldness spread down your spine as it usually did under his gaze.

"What." Levi seemed to snap out of thought with a small smirk touching his bored face.

"Come here." He motioned, you stayed where you were.

"Why?" You questioned, his earlier words still echoing though your mind setting your face ablaze but you refused to let it show.

"Unless you want to freeze." Levi opened his cloak beckoning you once again with that slightly smug smirk as you glared daggers at him.

"I would rather freeze." You lied, the thought set your senses alight but you couldn't, he would know. He would be able to feel your body shaking with his every word, you lips trembling slightly as he spoke.

"Fine, I will bring you over here brat." His words turning hard as you felt an arm reach around you grabbing you by the waist and carefully pulling you over. Levi nestled you against his chest with an arm around you shoulder holding his cape partially around you providing an extra warmth.

"Sleep. Brat." You sat there trying to hold back the quakes running through you at his touch but it wasn't possible, a small shiver escaping which you hoped he took as her being cold. You looked up seeing the small smirk at the corner of his mouth. You couldn't sleep, how could you? You were surrounded by his scent, his touch, his breath. It heightened everything to the point of exhaustion and eventually fell into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Shared Memories

Your body ached as you reluctantly opened your (e/c) eyes slightly before squinting in the light and shoving them closed once again, nuzzling into the surprisingly soft area you were resting your head.

"Stop it." A voice grumbled but you ignored it wishing to sleep more, moving into a comfortable position to no avail trying to regain the position your head had been in before you woke.

"(Name) S-stop it, you brat." A husky voice breathed into your ear. Your eyes shot open as you remembered where you were, and more importantly who you were with. Did Heichou just ...stutter? You sat up from where you were laying realising your head had not been resting on unusually comfy soil but instead, must to your horror, Levi's lap. A heat rising in your face that you quickly suppressed.

"When did I?" You rubbed you eyes as Levi looked away slightly muttering something under his breath.

"You fell asleep and kept jabbing me with your elbow." Levi turned back and glared with a strange look on his face. What was with him? His breath seemed slightly heavier and there was a slight glow to his skin with a look in his cold eyes that sent the shiver through you once again.

"It's not even light yet, let me sleep more. I need to heal up." You grumbled making the bold move of resting your head on his lap once again, Levi tensed slightly with a small smirk you ignored. Know you knew why he had told you to stop moving, your head came to rest against something hot and hard as you noticed the slight bulb stretching Levi's uniform. Your insides jumped up in a convulsion of shivers quaking through you as you tried to calm your heart.

"Levi you pervert." You laughed hoping the nerves didn't show as you sat up once again, forcing your body not to jump back or your face to flush the waves of red it was pushing to do.

"You're the one that kept moving (Name) and when did I give you permission to call me Levi?" He called over in that husky voice that set a coldness flowing through you combined by your name rolling offs his lips and tongue. You moved forward knowing he would only take it as a sign of weakness if you stayed away, hid from him as you so wished to do. Slowly you placed a hand on the hot bulge moving your face closer to his whispering slightly.

"We aren't at HQ, I don't need permission." Don't go too far. You warned yourself, feeling the shiver call you, pushing you to do something you would regret. Levi let out a small laugh watching you carefully as you retreated having made your point that you wouldn't let him do whatever he wanted.

"What happened to me being too old?" Levi called over as I moved away, crossing his legs causing me to smile slightly, was he embarrassed maybe?

"Who said I was going to do anything." I watched him with a small smile as he clicked his tongue in response with a 'tch'.

- Time skip –

Levi loosened the hold he had you in as you finally reached the edge of the forest near HQ, his movements causing you to have to hold onto his jacket tightly as he swung you through the trees with great skill. The joy of 3Dmg. You had watched the path ahead of you unable to look him in the eye feeling embarrassed by both his touch as well as continuously thinking over your earlier actions. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. You simply cursed to yourself, now you were back within the area of HQ Corporal Levi would be sure to punish you for your earlier sass. Probably with cleaning as your ankle was still slightly off making laps impossible.

"(Name)." His voice making you jump as you shifted slightly in his hold to try not be pulled so close to his muscular chest, his gaze watching you as you looked up at him with your large (e/c) orbs. Pushing your (h/l) (h/c) hair out of your face as he looked away with a click of his tongue.

"Yes?" You answered with caution now that you were back within the jurisdiction of the Survey Corps.

"Where's that ribbon your always wearing." You felt your neck for the comfort of the fabric only to meet skin. A slightly hollow feeling hitting your stomach, you curled in slightly muttering to yourself. Levi slowed his pace as you reached closer to the ground, letting you down as your knees buckled slightly but you caught yourself, ensuring not to place too much pressure on your ankle.

"Damn it. Damn it all." You muttered cursing further under your breath, preparing to start walking to the HQ in the distance. Your arm was caught as you felt Levi place your arm around his shoulder so he could take your weight, you pushed him away slightly but he pinned your wrist pulling you along with him.

"What's so important about it?" He questioned, he had always told you off for wearing the white ribbon with the odd red pattern across it saying it was 'unprofessional' but you had ignored his words.

"It means more to me than any cape." You answered as you shuffled your way to the HQ slowly, the forest gave way to empty landscape making you feel less claustrophobic despite Levi's constant breath on your neck from helping you walk.

"Where did you get it? It must be important if you ignored my orders to remove it so many times over." His face still holding that bored look he had placed upon since we had left the cave and picked me up without a word.

"My mother, it's a tradition from my village to give a plain ribbon." You watched Levi nod slightly in acknowledgement of your words.

"Yours wasn't plain."

"It was once."

- Flashback begins –

You stood and watched, tears streaming unchecked from your (e/c) eyes as the titans ravaged your home. Your mother had hid you in the edge of the forest where the titans had not yet reached telling you to run. But you stood watching as your village burned with screams filling the air.

"(Name)! RUN!" Your mother shouted as she ran towards you, a titan approaching behind her. She grabbed your wrist pulling you further into the forest but it was too late, you touched to white ribbon on your neck for comfort as your small legs carried you the thuds of death following you closer. Your mother pushed you forward in front of her as you kept running, turning back to see what was happening. A heat hit your face as you felt something wet fall across the skin of your face. Blood. Your mother's blood as a titan cut through her arm with its teeth, a blood that never washed off that ribbon.

- Flashback end –

"Tch. So that's it." Levi spoke as you nodded. You hadn't meant to tell him, you hadn't meant to tell anyone. Ever. But the shiver of his touch against you caused your brain to fail slightly as you blurted out the words. You were only a few steps away from HQ noticing some figures in the distance.

"Looks like the fellow brats are skipping duty to meet you." Levi grumbled pinching his nose at them skipping cleaning duty causing you to smile slightly.

"Thank you for bringing me back Corporal." You said knowing it would go back to normal now, the sass and closeness of the shelter of that tree would be gone. You were slightly thankful, if you had to be like this around Levi all the time you would eventually slip up, Corporal and Cadet was easier. Or Not.

"What happened to Levi?" He watched with that steely gaze causing the shiver to return.

"I can provide the sass if you want...Levi." You smiled as you released yourself from his hold and limped your way towards your fellow cadets and friends feeling his gaze still on you, a smile pulling at his usually set lips.


	3. Chapter 3 - Library duty

"(Name)!" You were enveloped in hugs from various arms as your fellow Cadets from 104 greeted you back, the movement causing a slight wince from your ankle that you feigned off to avoid worried looks.

"Are you ok? Having to spend the night out there with Levi... He didn't do anything did he?" The brunet called Eren whispered to you as you felt your face go red at the heat you had caused within the Corporal.

"He's our Corporal and at least in his 30s, I'm 19, nothing happened." You watched him with a slight glare as he smiles at you. Mikasa elbowing him in the ribs for his question causing me to laugh fully.

"Oh yeah you joined the training at an older age than us." Armin chuckled slightly as Eren had ago at Mikasa while the rest of the group simple laughed, patting me on the back for my achievement for surviving Levi.

"Oy, Brats." The monotone voice called over causing you to go slightly ridged.

"C-Corporal..." They all stood to attention with a strict salute while you slowly turned to see the man you had thought you had just escaped.

"Why aren't you doing your cleaning duties?" His eyes narrowed at Eren in particular, he seemed to have a particular joy in tormenting the titan shifter.

The Cadets around you scattered, Mikasa and a few others such as Jean and Christa giving you a quick hug or arm around your shoulder as a goodbye. Mikasa impartially glaring at Levi as she did so, the tension mounting between them.

"See you later guys." You called after them before heading to limp towards the infirmary and getting a splint for your ankle or something. The thought of Hanji possibly being caused a slight headache, she would probably inject you with something weird to try speed the healing.

"(Name) I didn't say you could leave yet." You felt him catch your wrist and you froze, here you couldn't get away with what you had in the forest.

"What is it?" You ask, trying to keep your tone even as he moved closer so his mouth was next to your ear. His breath causing a heat in your cheeks and stomach while a shiver went down your spine.

"My age only means I'm better." The smokiness of his voice making you gulped as he pulled away with a dark smile, knowing he had set off a reaction within you.

"I'm sure." You simply answer as he raises his eyebrow, obviously not the reaction he was expecting as you turn away and limp to the infirmary and safety. From Levi and yourself.

Next morning –

You woke up groaning, stretching on your bed half expecting to hear Levi have ago at you for moving again before you remembered where you were. With a sigh you sat up noticing the empty bed of your roommate, Sasha, she had probably run off to steal and extra breakfast before actual breakfast in the mess hall. Your foot ached from the multiple injections you hadn't managed to escape from by Hanji but it felt better, you put pressure on it and no pain crippled you. Maybe she was a little bit sane after all. A colour caught your eye as you noticed something new on the sideboard, a ribbon. Its plain green was familiar to you as you smiled slightly; Sasha had probably got it after you complained half the night about losing yours. You tied to warm material, a familiar sent floating up to you which you ignored before dressing and making your way to the mess hall.

"(Name) over here!" Jean called with a mischievous smile on his lips, meaning trouble. You sat between him and Mikasa much to Mikasa's joy, you smiled at them as you found Sasha at the other end of the table.

"Sasha, thanks for the ribbon." You smiled a slight rosiness hinting at your cheeks as she gave you a strange look.

"It's not from me." She managed to say between bites as I pondered. Who was it from?

"I would give you a ribbon any day (Name)." Jean grinned putting his arm around you shoulder causing you to look at him with an unimpressed stare.

"Save it for Mikasa."

"Horse-face, leave (Name) alone." Eren smiled at me slightly as you nodded in thanks, Mikasa's eyes on you ungrateful of you turning Jeans attention to her. Breakfast passed quickly as the group scattered of to their chores and you to yours, today was your turn to clean the library of dust. Not that there was any. After your 15th time cleaning the same shelf you sighed and grabbed a book to read till your shift ended. A cough caught your attention as you looked up to see those cold eyes.

"Oh Levi."

"Why aren't you doing what you're supposed to?" He clicked at you as you smiled apologetically, his eyes narrowed at you as his nose pinched. You slowly put the book down and turned from your seat his eyes seeming to catch something as you looked down at the new ribbon.

"You're wearing it." More of a statement then a question. My mouth fell slightly, he gave it to me?

"I... Urh... this is from you?" I squeaked slightly, he let a little smirk slip as he lent down towards you. You backed up slightly against the window seat, trapped between the cold glass and Levi. He hooked his finger under the ribbon pulling you forward slightly, the same sent you had noticed from the ribbon surrounding you confirming you question.

"This shows your mine." He smiled slightly as you formed the words to protest but was cut off. A heat hit you as his lips caught yours in an embrace; the shivers returned pooling within you without a release. Hands held your arms in place against the window as he bit your lip softly but you refused him entry. He growled slightly pushing closer to you so you were flat against him enticing your lips with his as you tried to go against your own wishes and desires. To ignore the quakes in your body and his hot erection against your stomach causing a wetness to spread through you. You managed to stop your brain for melting into the heated kiss as you raised you leg sharply upward to hit him in the stomach but he catches you with his hand allowing your arm free to push away. Your breath hitched slightly as you saw his eyes on fire similar to your face, a redness setting over you as you put a hand in front of your mouth.

"100 laps for slacking." Levi hummed.


	4. Chapter 4 - Showers and Realisation

"That bastard, Shorty bastard." You huffed as you finally made your way back to your room, sweat dripping from your brow basically falling through the door.

"(Name)" where have you been you missed dinner?" Sasha asked, a piece of bread she probably stole from someone half in her mouth.

"Levi... Bastard... Laps." You puffed but Sasha got the message as she nodded at you throwing a towel your way with a small smile so you could go to the showers.

"Thanks." You turned grabbing a shirt to throw on before leaving to the showers, your vision hazing from tiredness as well as probably a back lash from those stupid injections from Hanji. You quickly stripped down and dove into the shower cubical letting the cold water run over your body and (h/c) hair, your lips were still on fire from Levis touch. What was he thinking? Why. Argh. You sighed as you pushed your hair back with your eyes closed washing away his touch with the soap as you scrubbed at your arms. If only you could clean your mind, his muscled body, that large heat pushing against you, a heat you had caused. Your breath turned ragged as your mind wandered, imagining his hands on you again. Then they were, a body pushed against yours as your eyes shot open.

"Are you trying to tempt me Cadet?" Breath against your neck as you shook yourself mentally, you pushed your elbow backward trying to catch him off guard but he caught your attack. You turned spinning on your toes attempting to kick him but once again to no avail as he caught you pushing you against the wall of the shower pinning you.

"Your still wearing my ribbon" He uttered. Your breath caught as he moved closer to you as you noticed he was fully clothed while you stood there exposed to his cold eyes, looking away as you failed to hide the redness that spread across your face biting your lip in embarrassment.

"Tch." Levi smiled slightly releasing my arms seeming satisfied with himself before leaving the shower taking your towel with him. What. The. Hell. You quickly finished your shower throwing on your shirt and panties not caring that you were still soaked and stormed after him. You were going to end this.

"Name and business." Levi called after you had slammed on his door, you felt you anger flare and you shoved open to door without answering his eyes looking up seeming surprised with a raised eyebrow at your appearance.

Levi POV:

You stood there shivering slightly possibly from anger or the cold air around you due to your limited clothing. Your formal shirt clinging to you showing you're feminine figure as well as the colour of your pants sending a heat through his loins, a small smile clinging to his lips. You were different from the rest of those brats that was for sure. Your (e/c) eyes flared as you stormed over leaning over the desk grabbing him by the collar and pulling him up towards you, he held back a chuckle. Defiantly different, no one else would dare do this to him, no one else would say what you says to him and no one else turned him on so much without even trying.

"What the hell is your problem?" You growled into his face as your grip tightened on his collar, your (h/c) hair dripping with water onto your paper work as he looked over at your stolen towel. You pulled him closer waiting for an answer but his eyes simply glinted.

Readers POV:

Anger flared through me but Levi wouldn't answer, you knew this would get you in trouble but you didn't care you had to do something otherwise... otherwise... he would be on your mind all the time. The shivers returned as his scent floated over you but you ignored it, pushed it down, he tormented you too much. You couldn't cope with it.

"Fine." You released him and turned around walking back to the door.

"You." He called.

"What?" You turned irritation returning but he simply clicked his tongue at you.

"You're my problem." Your face flushed as the cold returned to your spine, your feet automatically taking steps back towards the door, fear of where those shivers would take you. Levi stood from his desk bearing down on you, embarrassment causing you to bite your lip once again.

"Stop that." He stepped towards you as you looked down at the floor frozen, a tingle going across your spine from his nearing steps until he was upon you. One hand on your chin the other against the door keeping it closed, he tilted your face up but you refused to meet his eyes. You finally had figured out what this shiver was, what this feeling was that grew inside you around him. Lust. Yearning.

"Look at me." His husky voice ordered and you obeyed, your cheeks flaring once again at the lust in his eyes causing you to bite your bottom lip in confusion. His breathing increased slightly as he pushed himself against you a hot bulge already forming in his tightening trousers against the skin of your hip.

"Can't you see when you bite your lip, how much it turns me on?" He whispered into your ear causing your breath to catch. You shook yourself mentally trying to bring back the sass you managed to pull off only the day before.

"I thought that was what you wanted." You breathed into his ear feeling his erection tense for a second against you; good you had regained some control.


	5. Chapter 5 - Do you want me?

"S-so... what's your problem with me?" You whispered annoyed at your own stutter as Levi moved away from you allowing your body to relax slightly as you tried to slow your heart. The shivers continued, lust rising in you as you watched him his shirt wet from your contact showing his muscular form. You watched as Levi grabbed the towel he stole from you earlier throwing it at your head as he beckoned you over to his desk, you complied feeling less awkward in just the shirt and underwear. Levi reached up grabbing the towel from your head as he slowly began drying your hair.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen up brat." Despite the unusual softness of his touch his words were hard as usual; you nodded slightly as you let him dry you.

"The way you interest me is my problem. Stay defiant, it's a real turn on." His voice growing deeper, the shivers growing as your legs started to shake at his words.

"I won't say how I feel most of the time, I won't be kind just because you're sad, lonely or upset, I won't let anyone else touch you the way I get touch you and I won't let you act like all those other brats who are afraid of me."He whispered as he moved the towel stealing a kiss from your lips that was hot and painfully hard but your legs shook further at the contact, causing you fall forward slightly against him. His hands slip around your waist and move down to your thighs lifting you and turning placing you on the desk as the towel fell from your (h/c) hair as he placed himself between your legs. You melted into the kiss surprised that he was ignoring the mess you made as your body pushed his paperwork to the floor. You pulled back for air, shaking slightly your breath quivering as your chest heaved in your basically see through shirt. Levi watches you his breath heavy against your skin as his gaze brushes over you lingering of your breast making your cheeks flush deeper as you bite your lip holding back a smile as Levi see's your action.

"Tch. You're doing that on purpose." He muttered slipping his finger through your ribbon as he had done earlier that day pulling you back against his lips, his hot erection pushing against the fabric of your pants causing a slight moan to escape your lips that you quickly sealed as you felt him smile satisfied. Your arms encircled his neck as you used your nails to comb through his ebony hair causing his breath to jump with your touch as he started tugging at his shirt to be free of the fabric confining his muscular body. Finally the buttons undid as you helped him push the shirt away, dragging your nails across his arms and then chest as he pushed his head into the crook of your neck.

"(Name)" he called gently as he placed hungry kisses down your neck smiling with a pause when he got to the ribbon before continuing down to your breasts which he nipped at with his teeth through your shirt. You pushed your head back as he made his way back up, biting your neck in different places till he found a sensitive area just under the ribbon around your neck focusing on it. You let out a slight moan as he sucked, licked a bit your (s/c) skin, you fumbled with his belt trying to free him from the trousers that confined him from you. His lips moved back to yours obviously satisfied with his mark on you, caressing yours in hard hot movements as his hands took over your job removing his belt before kicking off his trousers and boots off while remaining locked with your lips.

"Why did it have to be you... why are you so damn hot?" You moaned out in pleasure as his pants rubbed against yours, his erection feeling slightly closer to you but it wasn't enough. You felt him smirk at your words as his breathing deepened pushing his hips against yours causing you to tense slightly. His kisses returned, nibbling and licking your bottom lip asking, almost begging for entry but you refused hearing him growl with frustration.

"I thought you liked my defiance." You laughed seductively, he pushed closer to you grabbing your ass before cupping it so he could lift you up. He lifted you with ease, kicking a door to the side of his office open leading to, from what you could see was his bedroom. With a smile he threw you on the bed causing you to gasp before he was once again on top of you capturing your mouth with his as his tongue explored as if marking his territory, your fought for dominance as you tried to flip him over. His hands grabbed your pinning them above your head as he pulled away for air watching you as you smiled up at him licking your lips. He raised an eyebrow his grip loosening slightly on one hand as you managed to slip it out tracing it down his body as he closed those steely eyes revelling in your touch making its way down to his manhood. Your breath hitched slightly as you felt the full length and width of him in your hand as you both moaned slightly, his eyes opening slightly with a small smirk as you appreciated his size and length. You leaned up licking his chest with the tip of your tongue causing his member to jump slightly; he pulled you up to him so you were both in a seated position. Your hand still rubbing his member as he undid your see-through shirt grabbing your breasts and squeezing, causing you to gasp at his rough palms against your soft bare breasts.

"Ahh... L-Levi." You moaned arching your back as he leaned down licked at your quickly hardening nipples; he hummed in approval at your body's reaction to him.

"Do you want me?" he murmured against your breasts, planting another mark through bites and sucking at the delicate skin.

"Do I even have to say." You answered pushing down his underwear fully releasing his erection for you to see as you continued playing with it. Damn he was hot watching you with those steely grey eyes sent heat through your stomach.

"Yes." His voice grew husky causing a low moan in your throat that you failed to shut off as Levi raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer while tugging on your pants with his fingers.

"Yes." You whispered.

"Yes what?" he asked causing you to bite your lip in frustration and embarrassment.

"Yes I want you." Your pants were off in seconds Levis own frustration shown by his speed, moving your legs over his shoulders trailing his lips down your inner thigh causing your legs to shiver. You propped yourself on your elbows watching him with burning eyes which he matched placing himself as your entrance gently rubbing against you causing you to tense with pleasure.

"You've never had a man before have you?" Levi hummed from deep in his throat seeming pleased by this as you nodded embarrassed clinging to the sheets as Levis' fingers traced their way across your stomach and down to your entrance. Playing with your clit before pushing two fingers deep inside you, you're back arched as you held back a moan, god he was good. After playing with you till he was satisfied Levi moved forward bending your legs as he planted a hot kiss on your lips slipping his tongue in your mouth as you let him explore again fighting back slightly.

"Ahh!" you gasped as he pushed into you, moving away from your lips he watched you as you arched your back.

"I-it hurts" you cried as he continued moving into you, his breath becoming ragged as he moved in and out. You met his eyes which were clouded over with lust and sensation as your pain faded to pleasure you started to move your hips to meet his in a growing rhythm.

"You're so tight (Name), uhh." Levi moaned as his speed increased, you tensed your insides as he went in deep feeling Levi gasp at the increased tightness around him, he filled you perfectly. You're need growing along with a strange feeling in your lower stomach, Levi pulled out of you causing you to whimpers disappointment quietly. He moved your legs from his shoulders instructing you to wrap them around him before his lips met yours in a passionate need for you, entering you again causing you to gasp against his lips as he smile slightly moving fast and hard as your nails dug into his back causing his lips to leave your in his own gasp of pleasure_. So he liked it rough?_ You thought to yourself biting his lip before moving to bite his neck gently at first as he grunted in approval, continuing to push into you as you bit and kissed hid hot skin.

"Uh...uh...ahh." you breathed as your body tightened before release, Levi's body replying to yours with his own explosion of hot juices within you as he moaned out your name softly. He lay on top of you, both of your bodies pressed together as he remained inside you till you caught your breath. He moved up onto his elbows kissing you deeply, a heat still there within him, slowly he pulled out of you causing you to jump slightly at the sudden emptiness as he smiled slightly at your reaction. He shifted off the bed, confidently walking over to the closet opening it and grabbing a shirt before throwing it at me.

"Wear that." He practically ordered as I stretched out on the double bed catching the shirt with ease, his grey eyes watching you as he ran his hand through his ebony hair. You gazed over his body smiling to see him at half-mast biting your lip gently seeing him twitch at the movement.

"Why?" You asked as he moved into his office stark naked sorting the papers and clothing thrown across the floor, you were waiting for the clean freak to come out.

"Because you're sleeping here." He called back to you finally having piled the papers in a neat enough manners for his liking as he returned with his clothes in his arms.

"Then why do I need the shirt?" You smiled an eyebrow raised as Levi paused at your words.


	6. Bonus Chapter

Your body felt stiff as you stretched in the large bed, opening your eyes to Levis face sleeping peacefully next to you, his midnight bangs falling across his face. You blushed as your thoughts returned to the night before and you *ahem* activities with the corporal, no wonder your body was tight and your neck bruised from Levis mark. Sasha probably hadn't even noticed your absence, good thing really.

"(Name) no..." Levi murmured in his sleep causing the blushing to deepen, was he dreaming about you?

"Hanji hands off her... no Erwin she's mine... Eren you brat." You laughed slightly at the almost harem nightmare he was having as his brow pinched in irritation. You brought a hand out from under the covers and flicked him in the forehead causing his eyes to open in a glare.

"What are you doing?" He grumbled, his half asleep voice making you squirm inside slightly as you smiled at him.

"The 100 laps and manhandling in the shower." You state, not flinching under his glare as he knelt up onto his elbow watching you.

"I'm your superior despite this, you're going to be punished for that." He smirked slightly as my face dropped, moving closer to him as I rubbed up against his chest.

"You wouldn't make me run 100 laps again would you?" you whisper into his ear wrapping your arms around him before biting his earlobe gently. He pushed you backwards so he was on top of you, his lips inches away from meeting yours.

"How about 100 thrusts?"

*extra bonus* -

You sat among your fellow cadets eating lunch, your body still stiff and sitting felt strange due to your recently lost virginity, listening to idle chat as you took glimpses of Levi across the room among the squad leaders. All too soon he got up to leave, probably paperwork you presumed, grabbing his cape wrapping it around him as he went.

"Hey guys, don't you think the Corporals cape looks different?" Armin whispered, obviously in fear of the man hearing his words setting off a conversation as many turned to take a look quickly.

"It's shorter then before by 2 centimetres." Mikasa stated her eagle eyes merely taking a glance at the man she deeply loathed. Your stomach dropped as you touched the familiar coloured green cloth at your neck thinking back to Levis words:

_"These cloaks represent something, it's important not to let them be ruined. For anyone." _

A smile touching your lips while your hand remained on the ribbon as Levi glanced back at you obviously having noticed the commotion at your table.

"By the way (Name) what's that mark on your neck?"


End file.
